


Roses

by Naminewitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated roses before. She hated its thorns how they hurt skin.... But when she met Roxas  she learned to love them. RokuNami oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

When Namine was nobody she didn't hate much things. Well, she couldn't hate anything because nobodies doesn't have feelings. But when Namine saw this flower, she knew what if she could feel, it would be hate.

She didn't like roses. She hated how it's thorns hurt skin drawing blood and they reminded her about her time in Castle Oblivion, and what Marluxia did to her.

After Namine became somebody, and met Roxas again they began spent time together and later became couple.

On her heartday ( the day she got her heart. Similar to birthday who born with heart) her boyfriend gifted her white roses.

Blonde took them and smiling politely said to him:

"Thank you but I don't like roses."

When she said that, Roxas saw something in her eyes. He saw pain and something else.

After what he began asking her questions, because he wanted to know what bothered her.

And Namine told him everything. About Castle Oblivion what Marluxia did to her, forcing change Sora's memories and why she didn't like roses.

"But roses are harmless. Sure their thorns hurt but it's only for protection."he gave a reason. Namine only nodded.

After that Roxas began show he,r why roses are beautiful and good flowers. He even compared blonde to this flower.

Namine is glad she met Roxas. She loved him more than anything and besides....

He showed her what roses didn't deserved to be hated for their thorns and how they looked.


End file.
